Transformers Prime: Control revised
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime has every everything ripped from him, can Megatron make the difference or will something from Megatron's past destroy Optimus Prime once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime: Control

Rated T

Pairings – Optimus Prime/Megatron

Summary – Optimus Prime has every everything ripped from him, can Megatron make the difference or will something from Megatron's past destroy Optimus Prime once and for all?

Chapter 1

Metal clashed, as screeches were heard from Airachnaid, as several of Silas' robots jumped on her slamming their swords into the spider bot's body catching her spark. The three children were lucky they were at the Autobot headquarters; when it happened.

Silas' bots had the information of where Jack, Miko and Raf's families were. There wasn't anyone who was spared their vicious wrath; the robots decimated everything in their path. Agent Fowler's team, and Team Prime went to stop the evil robots; even Megatron's Vehicons tried to stop them. They stopped them except for two larger more powerful robots; which Optimus Prime went after himself alone.

Arcee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all perished during the fight, their gruesome mutilated bodies twisted up massive holes in their chest plates.

Silas walked up seeing the carnage, and smirked however Megatron wasn't there and neither was Optimus Prime. Silas snarled at that, the one bot he wanted was nowhere to be seen in the mass pile up of Cybertronian bodies.

"Optimus Prime's body is not here, damn it!" Silas yelled.

"That's probably because he is taking out the two powerful robots, sir; I just got word; but he is badly injured." the one Mech officer said.

Silas snarled.

"I am going to destroy him this time." Silas ground out. "MOVE OUT put the weapons on stun I don't want to kill him right away." Silas ordered, as he walked away taking one last look at the offlined bodies of the Autobots and Vehicons.

**(Where Optimus is)**

Optimus ducked and dodged fire that came from the two heavy hitting robots. However one of the robots had been lucky and fired hitting Optimus' side, as his precious energon dripped from his open wound.

The one robot was stealthy like Arcee had been, and flipped up slamming its fist into Optimus' chest hard enough to dent. Optimus staggered back; and tried to advance on the robot once more. Optimus slammed his fist into the robot with a brutal war cry, yanking its power core out deactivating it. Optimus stumbled back his wounds clearly taking their toll on the prime.

It was then Optimus heard sounds behind him, he turned and found Silas behind him. Silas smiled, seeing Optimus was battle fatigued knowing this time he had Optimus.

"Suppression fire only..." Silas simply said, as the one Mech officer sent wave after wave crashing through Optimus' circuits.

"No," Optimus growled.

Optimus groaned, already weakened by the battle wounds he had sustained from the fights with Silas' robots. Optimus collapsed finally onto his knees, and then fell flat onto his face plates finally going into stasis.

Silas smirked.

"Finally, it took some time; but he's mine now," Silas mused, as his men loaded the mech into their large aircraft to take back to their lair, with no one to obviously come and save the Autobot leader he was all alone now.

**(Mech's lair)**

Optimus was strapped down, while Silas sent shock aftershock through the Autobot leader's body. Optimus had screamed out in pain and agony; while wave after wave of circuit crippling shocks pulsated all through him. He had finally worn out his voice processors; they were badly used from screaming. His body was breaking down, while fear wrapped its icy cold grip around his spark. Optimus wondered if his team would come in time for him; or if he'd die in this awful place being some sort of torture experiment. He would even have wished for an honorable death, he deserved that a warrior's death in battle anything but this to die alone and broken. A single energon tear fell from his one optic; one single show of emotional pain.

'Primus, help me, please' Optimus thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Autobot headquarters)**

The kids huddled in the corner; Raf has gotten news updates about Silas' robots killing so many including their families. They had even located Miko's real family in Japan. Raf couldn't stop crying, the little boy had lost everything; and he rocked back and forth while Jack tried to calm him and Miko down.

Agent Fowler came back, and walked down the stairs toward the kids. The look in Agent Fowler's eyes held sadness and something else.

"Where are our guardians Agent Fowler?" Raf asked.

"Where's Optimus...?" Miko asked.

"Kids, I am not sure how to tell you this; but your guardians were all..." Agent Fowler started to say until he saw the tears well up in all three.

"We lose our families and now our bots too; even Optimus?" Jack cried, as Miko held onto Jack tighter.

'Tough little girl' Agent Fowler thought as he watched Miko try to keep it together.

"Optimus was alive he went after Silas' two more dangerous robots, but ..." Fowler heard the computer monitor sound someone was trying to get through.

"Optimus...?" Jack asked.

"Let's find out..." Fowler as he hit a button and Megatron's face appeared.

"Megatron...?" the kids exclaimed.

"Agent Fowler, Optimus has been captured by Mech, I am going in after him; my ship is headed there to your location you as well as those sparklings must be on it. Soundwave has intercepted transmissions from the human governments that Cybertronians are being blamed. They have given orders to kill us and any who are in league with us. We are going to need to flee after we have Optimus, you four must come along we have the proper things to sustain your lives also." Megatron replied.

Fowler nodded, after he realized they had no choice now; everything they ever cared about was gone within the blink of an eye.

"Do you need anything from the base here?" Fowler asked.

"Whatever you four have there just bring it, as mentioned everything else we have." Megatron remarked.

"Why the change of heart...?" Fowler asked.

Silence...

"We are all that's left, and Optimus and I were close at one time, I will not let him fall to such a death. Now get going with what you need we will be there shortly." Megatron replied firmly.

The kids scrambled with a few things they had there, each one having something personal from their guardian to remember them by; and each of them had cell phones that contained pictures of their families both families human and Cybertronian.

They waited on top of the mountain of the headquarters, and then the ground bridge was sent from the ship. Starscream by Megatron's orders set up bombs to destroy the Autobot headquarters so no one would find it.

Megatron had a lock on Optimus, only because it was obvious Silas has spilled Optimus' energon. So, Megatron gave the location to Soundwave and he spun out a ground bridge; while the others stayed hidden on the Nemesis.

He had a mission to save Optimus from Silas and Mech, his optics shining with hatred at the mere mention of Silas and Mech.

**(Mech's lair Optimus' POV)**

I look around the area I am being held in, Mech have gotten smarter. I feel nothing but pain; they were kind enough to turn off Breakdown's pain receptors, I wasn't so lucky. I do not even remember how they got me; I only knew agony had become like a best friend to me. My energon spilling all over this metal table I am on, my servos locked down; so I cannot fight my assailants. They are not even trying to learn anything from my body; Silas just felt the need to torture me. I have long since stopped screaming, my vocal processors strained badly; the most I can summon are grunts. My team has not found me, nor will they; I am sure once they can lock my position; I will be one with the Allspark by then. It's not that my team will give up; it's that I cannot even muster much strength now. My energy levels have dropped dangerously low, I am severely weakened now. Silas and Mech have it in for me; I am not sure why he hates me particularly; maybe because he thinks I am smarter, and he wanted me out of the way. I do not know my logic processors are corrupted, and at this point I do not care. I can only pray Primus will show me some mercy now, and make me one with the Allspark now.

Silas was standing on some sort of walkway above me, as he controled some sort of mechanical arm. I won't like this; I haven't liked anything he has done to me. However this thing, it looked quite evil, and I am all too aware of what Silas and MECH are capable of doing.

"Optimus Prime, still holding up down there...?" Silas replies with a smirk.

If there was a human I would break my not harming human's policy for, it was this one.

I try to talk, but only static comes out; which makes him laugh at me all the more. I can't talk, I can only make horrible screechy noises and sounds.

"You are a fool, Optimus Prime..." Silas chuckles, as suddenly I hear explosions going off.

Music to my audios, my team found me... I see blast after blast hit the walls, my spark raced. My optics land on Silas, I vaguely hear him snarl and say "YOU," as he is hit with a cannon blast and disappeared into a bloody mess.

I see a shadow as it descends over me; I am shocked when I see its Megatron. He loomed over me ripping the bonds off of me with a growl.

He scanned me, and saw I am badly injured, and then growled inwardly.

"Slagging humans..." he mumbled gently as he picked me up, yes he actually picked me up in his servos.

"This is Megatron; I have Optimus send out the ground bridge,"

He took off to the Nemesis with me; I had fallen into recharge by then. I was exhausted, but for some reason I felt safe I know how odd that sounds.

When I awoke I heard voices, I am not sure how long I was out for. I looked up seeing Soundwave and Knockout watching me.

"Optimus, you're online we were worried about you; your wounds are severe; we will nurse you back to health." Megatron said to me.

I tried to speak once more.

"Don't talk, your voice processors are damaged badly, I have to replace a lot of things that Mech took from you." Knockout said.

It was then I heard four humans, they asked about me. Agent Fowler, Rafe, Jack and Miko; but where was my team; I struggled a little bit, Megatron put his clawed hand on my chest to still me.

I then saw Starscream walk up limping, he looked sad that is not possible Starscream looking sad. I looked at Megatron, I didn't even have sense to private comm him; I was suddenly confused, and I didn't like it one bit.

Megatron walked away I heard him talking to Agent Fowler.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Agent Fowler asked.

"No, nor does he know how much Silas stole from him, it felt good to destroy that insect." Megatron replied, as spark wrenching fear slithered into my spark and made itself welcome.

I tried to speak once more, Knockout and Breakdown tried to calm me down.

:::... Megatron, what happened; please tell me...::::

Silence...

:::... Silas created robots like us, except they were out of control. Airachnaid was the first to get offlined, followed by your human's families, your team tried to stop them along with some of my men Vehicons... I am sorry Optimus they were offlined while defeating them. You killed one of the more powerful robots; which was why Silas was able to grab you for revenge. The Earth governments wanted any and all Cybertronians, off the planet or be destroyed. The children and Agent Fowler will be with us as well as you now; we must rely on each other...:::::

I looked around I was so upset, my team oh Primus my team was gone. The kids ran up my chest, and laid there crying on my chest plates; while I tried to run a finger over them.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't send any private commlinks; I was taken off guard by the news. I felt Megatron's clawed hand slip into mine; I was not sure why he was so different. He squeezed my hand, I started to chirp, click and I looked up into Megatron's optics. I know it looked weak, but I couldn't help it energon rolled down my face plates.

I had lost everything, there were no other Autobots I was it. My spark raced wildly in my chest; I found my world getting darker and for some reason I welcomed it. I heard Knockout say something about my spark, and heard Megatron barking orders to Knockout about saving me or he would have his optics ripped out...Same Megatron I thought dryly as I heard Knockout saying I was having a spark attack and he needed to give me some sort of sedative... Then everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Normal POV)

Optimus hung in a perpetual daydream for several days, barely onlining to talk to Megatron. His spark was lost, his team, the human sparklings families all weighed heavily on his spark. Everyone saw the energon tears fall from Optimus' offlined optics, they knew he was remembering things and blamed himself.

Megatron slide his claw over Optimus' chest plates, he had to do something; or Optimus would fade from the physical and emotional pain he felt.

"Would you give us some privacy please?" Megatron asked, as Knockout picked up the kids and Agent Fowler.

Megatron waited until everyone left, and then he sat by Optimus.

"I know everything is confusing, Optimus; I will not leave your side, you have my word I will help you through this." he said, as he looked straight at Optimus chest plates.

He opened Optimus' chest plates, and then moved one servo around the bot's back. He eased Optimus up as gently as he could. He positioned Optimus just right and urged the Prime's chest plates to open up. Megatron saw Optimus' life force shine, but it was dulled; he had seen Optimus' spark before. He knew he had once been massive in size. The light had once blazed with its beauty and dazzle, which would impress any Cybertronian. But now, the once great prime Megatron realized was dying, his spark would fade if he didn't do something.

Megatron snarled.

"You will not offline, do you hear me, Optimus, I forbid it we can both do so much greatness in this universe together," Megatron growled.

Megatron's own chest plates moved and shifted, he would be lying if he said he did not want this. It was true in the past, he wanted the Autobot leader to suffer, but now it was different he wanted to hear his moans but not from pain. Megatron gently brought Optimus up to his chest, he felt his spark pull. He needed to strengthen Optimus' spark; it was the only way to keep his strength up.

Megatron held Optimus; while his spark reached for Optimus' spark the power of both their sparks combined held Megatron speechless for a few seconds. He watched, as it lured Optimus online, he smiled as Optimus looked confused at first. But Megatron didn't let that sway him, Optimus needed him and he would do everything in his power to protect him.

Megatron could feel Optimus try to move, but he held him fast in his servos.

:::...M...Megatron...:::: Optimus whispered over the commlink.

:::…. Don't talk...:::: Megatron sent back through the commlink.

:::... My team...::: Optimus started to say, until Megatron's spark quieted him from talking.

Megatron's spark tightened itself around Optimus' it reached in, and gave its own strength to the other. Optimus arched a little, while a moan escaped him, which made Megatron, give a rare fanged smile.

Especially when Optimus started to make desperate sounds, which were a direct result of the sparkmerge. Optimus dug his foot pedes into the medical berth he was on.

"That's it enjoy this Optimus, you have been through the pit and back." Megatron remarked as he looked at Optimus. "I want to make you stronger; I am going to keep sparkmerging with you. It will hurt a little; but it will give you control and strength. Besides you will be my mate, and I will do anything for the one who is my equal; and my mate." Megatron said to Optimus, as he wrapped his servos around Optimus pulling him closer into his chest.

Optimus could not talk, but he let him know he loved what he was doing to him; by simply chirping, clicking and finally purring for him. He held Optimus tightly, while his mouth descended onto Optimus' with a brutal kiss.

Optimus tightened his hold on Megatron, his body reacting to everything Megatron was doing to him.

"That's it my Prime, I love those sounds you're making; keep making them for me." he replied, as their sparks tightened.

When they overloaded, it hit them at the same time. It staggered Optimus; he was close to falling into recharge. Megatron was caressing Prime's face, and whispered into Optimus' ear finials, that they were one now. They were both the embodiment of control, and no one would steal that from them.

Megatron gently laid Optimus down onto the berth, the mighty Autobot leader didn't look as bad as he had. Megatron looked at Optimus' spark; before he closed his chest plates. He noticed how Optimus' spark had gotten brighter, much brighter than before. It raced and pulsed at normal speeds, Megatron smiled once more; he was a little more relaxed at that.

"Rest now, we shall talk after." Megatron replied, as Optimus fell into deep recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Megatron walked out of the medical bay, allowing Knockout and Breakdown to go in and monitor him.

"How is he?" Fowler asked.

"He is recharging, I made his spark much stronger." Megatron explained.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Spark merge, we are mated now." Megatron said, as finally Raf broke down from everything; which had happened to them.

Fowler went to the young boy, as well as Jack and Miko did.

"I'll never see Bee ever again...I'll never see my family again all because of Mech." Raf cried, as Jack and Miko held Raf tightly.

Megatron walked toward Raf, bent down and lowered his clawed hand toward the boy. Raf and the other two kids climbed onto Megatron's claw. Megatron realized the old Megatron, would never have handled humans like this. Of course, the old Megatron would never have sparkmerged with Optimus Prime either, but here he was doing both things.

"Your families and your Autobots will never truly to be gone; they live on not only in Optimus, but in here." Megatron explained, as he touched their chest; where their hearts were. "Their memories will live on as brightly, as if they were standing right there. So long as you keep them in your hearts, their memories will live on." Megatron replied, as all three kids hugged Megatron; something of course he wasn't really quite expecting.

But to his amazement, he found he liked it. He understand now why Optimus liked this compassion, it was truly something he found pleasant.

**(Medical bay)**

Knockout watched Optimus closely, Breakdown glanced at Knockout then.

"What is it?" Breakout asked seeing where Knockout's optics were.

"He has been through so much; he had so much taken from him." Knockout replied.

"I know, did you see what those fleshbags did to his interfacing unit?" Breakdown growled.

Silence...

"Yes, I will replace it for him; no mech should have that done to him." Knockout replied, as his servo unconsciously moved toward Optimus' face. "He needs all the support and..."

"You still have a thing for him, don't you?" Breakdown asked.

Knockout shrugged.

"Maybe, what if I do, he's got nice rims..." Knockout mused.

"It's more than that and you know it." Breakdown remarked.

Knockout glanced at Breakdown then.

"I wouldn't dream of overstepping on Lord Megatron," Knockout said. "Let's go give him our report…"

Breakdown shrugged, and followed Knockout. Breakdown followed Knockout into the main control room, where they found Megatron. Knockout walked up, his optics shining with an interesting gleam to them.

"What is it, Knockout; how is Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"He's recharging still, where are the human sparklings?" Knockout asked.

"They are recharging, they exhausted themselves into recharge." Starscream replied.

Megatron merely glanced out the window on the Nemesis; he watched the stars and planets, he never grew tired of watching the universe.

"Megatron, if it is okay with the human sparkling Miko I would like to be her guardian." Starscream replied.

"If that is her wish, so be it." Megatron said, as he watched Knockout walk back into the medical bay with Breakdown.

They walked in, and Optimus was crying in recharge; Knockout walked over and ran a hand over the Autobot's face. Optimus settled down almost instantly.

"It'll be alright, Optimus; I promise." Knockout tried to reassure the Autobot.

Optimus onlined his optics, and just stared at Knockout, he had fear and such pain in his optics.

"It's my entire fault, it's my fault..." Optimus suddenly replied his voice uncharacteristically weak for him.

Knockout pulled the Autobot up into his servos, he held Optimus tightly.

"This is not your fault, its MECH's fault for making those slagging robots." Knockout remarked trying to reassure Optimus.

Megatron walked in with Raf in his claw, he gently put the boy on Optimus' chest plates.

"He wished to be with you, Optimus." Megatron said, as the human sparkling ran to Optimus' face.

Raf stayed near Optimus' face, he didn't want to let go of Optimus. The Autobot leader was all he had left of his Cybertronian Autobot family. He knew the Decepticons were nice now, but he was just so terribly sad and confused right now all he did was cling to Optimus.

"...I miss him so much..." Raf cried his fingers dug into Optimus' armor.

"I miss them all, little one." Optimus whispered, as his optics offlined; while energon tears ran down his face.

Megatron knew he needed to do something; Optimus had one spark attack before. He wasn't going to allow the mech to slide down into the pit of despair. He would bring him out of this no matter what, and he would care for his mate now with something he was not used to being… Tender.

Ooooooo

Author Note: Next update will be for Reluctant father, cheers


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Raf cried himself to sleep, Megatron had Soundwave bring him back out with the others. Optimus was still in his own little world, when Megatron moved closer. Optimus gripped Megatron holding him just as tightly, he was shocked that Megatron was being so kind and gentle, those traits were not something he was known for. Optimus realized all too quickly, that MECH had taken from Megatron too, maybe not as severely as he had been but still pain was pain.

Megatron told Optimus he would share his quarters with him; he was okay with it, he liked being bonded to Megatron it was a refreshing change from the past. Optimus had to be honest, he owed Megatron a lot after all he saved him. He wasn't sure why he was the only Autobot spared, but he knew one thing he wouldn't take anything for granted. He had a new family now; and their new adventure was starting now. He hoped he was ready to face all their new adventures.

**(A few hours later)**

Optimus walked out of the medical bay for the first time, he was still feeling the loss of his team and all the humans. However, he wanted to start spending time with the others now, instead of just being in the medical bay.

Miko was sitting on Starscream's shoulder; she was slowly learning to accept Starscream as her new guardian. Raf insisted he wanted Optimus as his guardian; he stayed with the Autobot constantly. Megatron was picked by Agent Fowler, while Jack was chosen by Breakdown. Soundwave didn't talk, so he opted out of the guardian duty on his own.

That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the company of the children, he did very much. Raf was looking at his cell phone flipping the button looking at pictures of his family and of Bumblebee.

**_(Flashback starts)_**

Raf and Bumblebee were playing a racing gun together at the Autobot base, Bumblebee wins and chirps loudly and proudly.

"Okay, no fair you've been driving so much longer than me." Raf replied, as Bee chirped scooping up Raf.

Raf giggled, as Bumblebee purred; while nuzzling his charge close to his spark.

**_(Flashback ends)_**

Raf's eyes filled up with unshed tears, as he looked up at Optimus. Optimus watched the boy jump into his hand, Raf was the youngest of the three humans. Optimus ran his one finger down Raf's back in an attempt to calm the boy down.

"I am trying to be a good warrior, and be strong but I can't I'm sorry, Optimus." Raf cried.

It was Megatron who answered before Optimus did.

"Young one, there is no shame in tears; I know that now. You can cry, there is nothing wrong with it." Megatron replied.

Raf glanced up at Megatron surprised by his words, a ghost of a smile touched the boy's lips. Megatron got a ping from Soundwave suddenly, which distracted him slightly.

::::... Lord Megatron, perhaps a distraction for the human younglings at one planet we visited once...:::::

::::... Yes, I agree set a course there right away...:::::

Megatron's optics shifted to Optimus, he could feel his mate's pain still. He needed to distract him as well; this would be the perfect distraction for his mate as well.

**(Quite some time later)**

Soundwave kept the Nemesis orbiting the planet, while the others ground bridged to the planet. It was such a unique planet; the homes were made from what looked like gems. It amazed all the children, and even Agent Fowler. Optimus looked around seeing the odd creatures scampering about. It was then a little green and blue blobby creature had dropped down on Optimus' armor startling the bot.

"Glob...Glob..." it repeated.

Another blobby creature appeared this one a red and orange colored one. It landed on Miko's hair, by the time it got off of her hair. It looked like she had put tons of hair gel into her hair.

Raf suddenly started to laugh, the first time in so long; the little boy let out loud hysterical laughs. Miko just stared at him, and then to her guardian.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your fur on your helm is pointed right now." Starscream replied.

"My hair, what about my hair...?" Miko mumbled as she touched her hair. "Cool..." she replied as she grabbed the little blobby creature. "Hey there, what's your name?" she asked.

"Glob...Glob..." was all it said.

"But isn't that what the other one said?" she asked as another being walked up.

This being was tall like the Cybertronians, but he was not an alien robot.

"Hello Megatron, how are you?" the being asked.

"King Heins, hello; it's been a long time." Megatron replied, as Megatron suddenly looked uneasy, as if he was remembering something; that had suddenly slipped his mind.

"Yes, it has; those two creatures are known as Globbers; they are the last of their kind. You may keep them if you like, it seems they like you both." the king replied as he looked at Optimus. "Optimus Prime, I never thought I would see you finally here with Megatron." the king said. "Finally, you are keeping your deal with me; he will make a perfect slave. Is that why he is still in one piece? I must say I will have fun breaking him in." the king said, as he reached for Optimus.

"Optimus Prime will be my perfect slave," he repeated as Optimus' optics went to Megatron as he finally realized why Megatron rescued him in the first place, it was all a set up!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime

Chapter 6

Optimus stepped back, he looked nervously at Megatron. The kids got upset; as well as Agent Fowler. Fowler turned his head toward Megatron, his eyes narrowed into slits after everything that poor Autobot leader went through, Megatron still had to add to it breaking the Autobot for sure.

"You tricked me, which was why you saved me to make me into a slave?" Optimus remarked his optics widening in fear and hurt.

"No Optimus, I did not plan to do this; I had made a deal with the king I just forgot about the deal." Megatron remarked.

"You made a deal Megatron, hand him over!" the king demanded. "Or I will take the three children to work in the mines instead." the king remarked.

Optimus was frantic now, but the children had to be safe. So, he turned toward Megatron, his optics wide and misting now. His lips set firmly, but sad as his spark broke. Everything was a lie, he had lost everything; and Megatron still played him like the fool that he was.

"You've never changed truly, did you? I lose everything and you still win in the end..." Optimus whispered turning toward the king. "I will go peaceful, just please don't harm the human sparklings, please." Optimus whispered walking toward the king who placed some sort of collar on Optimus.

The collar had shocking pulses, which sent the pulses all through his body. Optimus groaned in pain from the pulses, while his legs buckled and he collapsed onto the ground.

The king whistled, and two burly armored creatures approached. They where strange creatures, they were all black, and had four arms each. They had blood red eyes, and the foulest smell came off them, like that of dead, decaying fish. Raf shook his head, and ran after Optimus.

"Optimus no…!" he yelled.

The second Raf tried to run up to Optimus, the one creature snarled baring it's fangs and razor sharp claws.

"I lost my family, Bee and now Optimus too," Raf cried sliding to the ground.

Miko and Jack ran to Raf, who was sobbing gut wrenching tears. Miko held Raf, while Jack looked Megatron in the face and told the warlord off.

"You never had any intentions on being kind, you lied to him every chance you had. You made him trust you, and now you finally won he's broken and defeated, I hope you're happy, Megatron." Jack remarked.

Jack turned to see the creatures dragging Optimus away, Optimus half online in pain, made a soft keening sound as he was taken away from his family.

Fowler glared at Megatron, he had believed Megatron had changed too, they all did.

"You're still a Con regardless of anything else, Optimus has been put through hell; and you trick him making him think you cared." Fowler snarled.

Optimus managed to send one last commlink to Megatron, before they completely dragged him away.

:::::... The sparkmerges were all some sick and twisted plan to make me trust you. Congratulations, you're right about me, I am the biggest idiot from our planet. I'm defeated and broken now; do you feel proud...:::::

Megatron snarled.

"King Heins, I believe our deal is settled now." Megatron retorted, as the king nodded and handed Megatron the payment for Optimus Prime.

"Thank you, King Heins," was all Megatron said. "Soundwave, spin up the ground bridge for us now," Megatron ordered through his commlinks.

Knockout, Starscream and Breakout didn't budge; they suddenly had their weapons out pointed at the king.

"RELEASE OPTIMUS PRIME, NOW!" Knockout ordered.

"Or what...?" the king demanded. "This is a binding contract, the Autobot is mine to do with as I see fit. Megatron made the deal eons ago, that deal was when he captured Optimus Prime; he was to bring him to me alive. He would be my slave, where I would work him anyway I saw fit until his spark gave out."

Megatron was conflicted. He had a duty as a warlord; that he completely had to fulfill, and then a duty as a sparkmate. Then he felt the pull of his spark for his mate, he felt the emotions seep into his spark from Optimus.

Optimus wanted to offline, he wanted to die.

"Megatron, tell your men to stand down!" the king ordered firmly. "This contract is legal and binding, Optimus Prime belongs to me now, FOREVER."

Optimus was in his own little world; while he was being dragged away roughly by the king's creatures.

**_(Optimus' POV)_**

Why would Megatron do this to me, why? Hadn't I been hurt enough, hadn't I suffered enough? My spark it had that searing agonizing pain like it did before, Primus please just take me; I don't want to be a slave please take me home to be with my team, please.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Optimus was put in a cell, his weapons offlined by one of King Heins guards. The king's medic walked in, he bent down yanked the prime's chest plates open. Optimus onlined his optics long enough to see what was having, then he offlined them not caring anymore.

The medic frowned, and used his telepath powers to contact the king.

:::…. King Heins, I believe it would be a waste to keep Optimus Prime…:::

The King narrowed his eyes, while he listened to the message.

:::…. Why…:::

:::…. He suffers from spark attacks, he is having one now, he will last many cycles at this rate…::::

The king's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he realized Megatron played him as well.

"You dare bring me a defective slave!" the king roared in anger.

Silence….

"He is useless to me; he had a spark attack according to my medic. He also said he would never last as a slave at that rate, your word is worthless to anyone, Megatron," the king remarked.

He paused, and then spoke.

"I will have my medic kill him, and take his head for a trophy," the king said.

:::… Kill Optimus Prime, and then take his head for a trophy, I will not allow Megatron to take him…::::

:::…. Very well sir…:::

"Your precious Optimus Prime will be dead within minutes," the king replied.

Suddenly Megatron snarled so ferally, he charged his fusion cannon and fired at the king. The blast blew the king back against his own palace, the blast killing him instantly.

"Contract terminated..." Megatron growled.

Megatron ran toward the palace, Breakdown, Knockout and Starscream followed firing at anyone who dared get in their way. Knockout pulled his energon prod out, twirled it like a cheerleader twirled a baton and stabbed it into the king's medic setting the pulses on more than stun. The medic slumped to the floor dead, while Knockout knelt by Optimus Prime.

Optimus had fallen into stasis from the pain, Knockout removed the collar; which had been sending the pulses hurting Optimus and picked up Optimus with Starscream's help. Megatron wasn't sure, if Optimus would ever speak to him again; not that he blamed him. His old self returned for a split second hurting Optimus badly this time, if he forgave him this time; it would be a miracle.

The ground bridge spun up as Megatron with the help of Breakdown removed some extra supplies from the king's fortress.

**(The medical bay on the Nemesis)**

Optimus was caught in nightmare after nightmare; he had sunk back into despair. Megatron walked into the medical bay, he looked at Optimus. The bot in question trembled in recharge, moaned, lost, scared and shattered in his soul by the very one who claimed his spark in merges.

"How is he?" Megatron asked.

Silence...

"Knockout, please answer me, he is still my sparkmate, regardless of everything's that's happened," Megatron replied.

"His vitals are stable; but he has had another spark attack, Megatron," Knockout snapped, as he gently ran a hand over Optimus' face.

Megatron approached Optimus' berth, he shook his head sadly. Megatron's bright ruby red optics, shined with anger at himself for being so stupid.

Optimus moaned softly.

"Why Megatron, why did you pretend to care...Why, didn't I suffer enough?" Optimus whispered still in recharge.

"I do not want to be online anymore, not any longer, Primus please," Optimus whispered while energon trailed slowly down his faceplates.

Megatron growled.

"I didn't pretend to care; I do care more than he will ever understand. I had forgotten about that slagging deal with King Heins, it wasn't until he spoke of it that I remembered it." Megatron replied sourly.

Silence...

"I never should have let him take Optimus away." Megatron whispered. "I ruined everything, and made his healing go all wrong,"

Silence...

"You have a lot to make up for right now, Megatron; you hurt him again. This is liable to slow his healing up now and make this worse." Knockout retorted, as he saw Optimus' optics online.

Optimus' optics locked with Megatron's, his optics filled with hurt, confusion, agony, and fear.

"Megatron...?" Optimus whispered. "Why...?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"I am sorry, Optimus; it was a deal made long ago before Earth was your home. King Heins made the deal for you to be enslaved if I caught you alive instead of offlining you. He said he would pay me handsomely for you." Megatron said as Optimus made a sad keening sound.

Optimus looked away, his spark hurt; this was worse than anything he had done to him before.

"You should have let me die alone in MECH's lair; you let them take me. You didn't care; I would have been a slave." Optimus remarked, as Megatron moved closer to Optimus.

Megatron wasn't sure what to say, but his split second remark was not the best reaction.

"Do not be stupid Optimus; I would not have left you there." Megatron snapped finally.

"So now, I am stupid!" Optimus roared.

Knockout moved back, as well as Starscream did.

"I said don't be stupid, I wasn't calling you stupid!" Megatron growled.

Megatron kept moving closer, until he slammed Optimus down hard against the berth.

"You will learn how I feel about you, if I have to sparkmerge with you until you're senseless in order to do it!" Megatron snarled.

Starscream poked Knockout in the servo.

"See fighting leads to making up..." Starscream replied, as they suddenly heard Optimus roar in pleasure.

"Go for it, Megatron; get him good!" Knockout said.

Megatron had Optimus' vocals strained, by the time he finally allowed Optimus to overload.

"Am I forgiven?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Lord Megatron..." Optimus whispered, as Megatron froze; and then smirked pulling the prime into his servos. "I love you." Optimus whispered falling into recharge in Megatron's servos.

"I love you too..." Megatron remarked. "If you only knew how long I wanted to hear you call me that." Megatron replied. "I have to do something special for you, to make up for what happened before." Megatron said. "Something so spectacular it will make up for everything." Megatron replied as Knockout was picking up something strange with Optimus. "What is it?"

Knockout smirked.

"What is it...?" Megatron demanded. "Why do you give me such a loopy ridiculous look?"

"I think I know what would special, Megatron..."

"WHAT..." Megatron replied.

"How about knowing Optimus is carrying your sparkling, special enough?" Knockout says with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime_**

**_Chapter 8_**

(Several hours later)

Optimus onlined his optics, they landed on Megatron who was standing by the berth off to the side. Optimus still felt slightly off kilter about what happened on that other planet.

He still felt hurt, but against his better judgment let it go.

"Megatron, what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

Megatron glanced at him, and then walked up toward Optimus; who frowned at him slightly.

"Are you well?" Megatron asked.

Silence...

"Optimus...?" Megatron replied.

"My spark itches, but other than that I am functional." Optimus answered.

Megatron ran one of his clawed hands over Optimus' chest plates.

"You are with sparkling; we are going to be creators." Megatron mused.

Silence...

"We are, I am with spark?" Optimus asked his voice processor cracking with emotion.

"Yes..." Megatron replied before going silent, and then speaking. "Optimus, please forgive me for the incident before I am sorry, I hurt you so badly." Megatron said, as Optimus nodded, but made a small keening sound. "My actions as a warlord still runs deeply and I cannot control them sometimes; but know this I would never hurt you on purpose." Megatron said, as he leaned down his sharp fangs tracing over Optimus' neck cables.

Optimus arched up purring, his servo snaking around Megatron's body. Megatron smirked, biting down on Optimus' neck cable making him whimper. Megatron saw the trickling of energon from the wound, which he had made on Optimus' neck cable.

Megatron pushed back, and opened his mate's chest plates. He saw the extra spark glowing beside Optimus' spark. Megatron for the first time in his life, he felt content and at peace. Optimus' spark held power and the strength, it was shimmering and radiating in its chamber. He reached for it and caressed the spark, while it broke apart wrapping around Megatron's clawed hand.

Optimus couldn't help himself; he gripped Megatron's armor pulling him onto his body. Megatron chuckled, while his mate tried getting Megatron as close to his body as possible.

"My Autobot is quite greedy, aren't you?" Megatron mused.

Optimus glanced at Megatron; however the look was nothing like Megatron had ever seen on Optimus before. It was such primal and feral look, and before Megatron could even blink; Optimus had him on the floor.

Optimus pinned him to the floor, his optics flashed with hunger; as he opened his mate's chest plates. The two suddenly came together their sparks wrapping around each other. They took turns pinning each other down, and by the time they were done they laid in a tangled mess in each other's servos.

"Slag it that was the best yet." Megatron mused.

Optimus smirked.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it; Lord Megatron." Optimus remarked.

Megatron froze again.

"You called me Lord Megatron twice now..." Megatron replied.

"I know do you not want me to call you that?" Optimus asked.

Megatron liked it actually, it was a turn on.

"I like when you say it..." was all he said.

"Fine, then I will say it." Optimus said, as he threw in something else in.

Optimus leaned down, and let his glossa slip into Megatron's mouth.

"So glad you approve master." Optimus remarked, as got up and tried to walk away.

That is until Megatron snarled reaching out for him.

"You called me master; you can't just say that, and not expect it to have an effect on me." Megatron replied, as he pinned the Autobot to the wall.

Optimus smirked, while Megatron lean in and bit Optimus' lip; licking the energon running down Optimus mouth.

"I am going to make you scream in pleasure for calling me that." Megatron growled, as passion like he'd never felt before hit him full force.

Megatron indeed made Optimus scream in passion, those screams brought the three human children to the medical door. However they couldn't get in, it wasn't until Starscream and Knockout came over that they were explained in little detail of what was going on.

"Is Optimus okay?" Raf asked in a panic. "I don't want to lose him too..."

"He is fine, he and Megatron are mates now; they are having alone time. Plus Optimus is with sparkling so that always has an effect on things like this." Knockout replied as Breakdown nodded.

The kids still had confused looks, so Starscream searched the web to try and find an interesting explanation which was not crude.

"They are making whoopee..." Starscream replied trying to be helpful.

"Whoopee, what are we 3 years old?" Miko snapped.

"You mean they are having sex?" Raf asked.

Starscream nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Jack asked.

Starscream shrugged at that.

"I was trying to make it sound not crude with some of the expressions on the internet." Starscream replied.

"You could use making love to express it." Raf replied.

"Ahhh, that sounds worse than making whoopee..." Breakdown growled. "They are sparkmerging that is how we do things."

"Interfacing is the correct term..." Knockout replied.

"I like that term better." Jack replied with a slight smile.

Knockout smiled and nodded.

They were brought to silence once more, when Optimus screamed once.

"I think the sparklings need to be in another place on the ship." Breakdown laughed.

"I doubt that will help?" Jack muttered.

"Why aren't the rooms soundproof?" Raf asked.

"Well private quarters are soundproof just not the medical bay." Knockout replied.

Several minutes went by and it was silent, the others silently went into the medical bay. Optimus and Megatron on the floor limbs tangled with each others; both bots had the most satisfied and silly expressions on their faces.

Optimus saw the kids, and smiled broadly at them.

"Hello younglings, how are you doing?"

"Clearly not as good as you are doing?" Jack snickered.

Optimus glanced over at Jack, and chuckled and accessed the Internet.

"Bot's gotta get his freak on what can I say."

Silence...

(An hour later)

Megatron and Optimus were on the command station of the Nemesis, they were picking up several distress signals from a nearby planet.

"We are picking up multi distress signals one is an Autobot signal one is a Decepticon signal. Spin out the ground bridge; we are going to go investigate." Megatron ordered and then glanced at Optimus. "You should wait here, Optimus." Megatron replied.

"Why...?" Optimus demanded.

"You're with sparkling..." Megatron said flatly.

Silence...

"I am not a cripple, Megatron; I will not just sit around while you go off on missions." Optimus snapped.

Megatron smirked then.

"What...?" Optimus asked.

"Now I know why we are so compatible, we are so much alike whether you understood it or believed it." Megatron replied stealing a potent kiss from his bonded. "Very well, come along then." Megatron replied.

"Can we come too?" Miko asked.

"As long as you're with your guardians yes..." Megatron replied.

The kids quickly paired with their guardians, Fowler however stayed with Soundwave. The ground bridge appeared, and they appeared on the planet where the distress signals came from.

Suddenly they heard voices, and Optimus knew who one unmistakable voice was.

"If you miss up my paint job, I will so slag you into so many tiny parts!"

"Sunstreaker...!" Optimus exclaimed, as the frontliner gazed at his commander.

"OPTIMUS...!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, as he and his twin ran up to their leader.

It was then Sunstreaker saw Raf, he glanced at Raf oddly and tapped Sideswipe on the servo.

"Hey where'd you get the human pimple at?"Sunstreaker asked with a snicker.

Optimus glared at Sunstreaker, the yellow Autobot cringed slightly.

"He is not a human pimple, this is Raf and I am his guardian..." Optimus stated.

"Sorry sir, where is everyone?" Sunstreaker asked.

"We will get to that later on, who else is with you?" Optimus asked.

"We are..." another voice stated.

Starscream's optics widened.

"Skywarp...! Thundercracker...!" Starscream exclaimed as the two other Cons saw Miko.

"Screamer, hey who's this?" Skywarp asked.

"My charge Miko, I am her guardian a lot has changed the war is over and we live on the Nemesis." Starscream said as Miko smiled at the other two jets.

"Hey there, you two look an awfully lot like Starscream." Miko said.

"We're his wing mates, his trine; but besides that we are brothers too." Thundercracker explained to Miko.

"We had to help each other, there is some space hunter who is our size; but he is an organic never seen anything like him. He collects trophies living trophies. He almost got us, but Thundercracker and Skywarp helped us; so we returned the favor for them. This space hunter had the Ark Optimus, but it was badly shot up." Sideswipe replied.

"Can it be salvaged?" Optimus asked.

"Not by the look of it, not really..." Sunstreaker answered.

"We have more than enough room for more Bots and Cons; we will need more numbers if there is a new enemy a foot." Megatron replied.

Megatron sent word to Soundwave for a ground bridge, and as they headed for the ground bridge the twins and Starscream's trine watched the closeness of their leaders.

"They seem to be getting a long well..." Thundercracker replied.

"Yeah, they are sparkmates a lot has happened to Optimus." Starscream replied. "To all of us..." he added.

"Well they always did have a love/hate relationship." Skywarp chuckled.

"It's much more than that, Optimus is carrying Megatron's sparkling, Skywarp." Starscream simply replied.

They all watched how protective Megatron was of Optimus, the protective stance in Megatron. He would never let anyone harm his mate or sparkling growing inside of Optimus' chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Once back inside the Nemesis, Optimus and Megatron explained everything; the human sparklings, and the human male, who also was there.

The Bots and Cons watched, as the younglings played video games. Raf was quiet, as they took turns playing different games. Raf heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking about Bumblebee, and Raf ran toward Optimus in tears. The Autobot leader gently picked up his charge, and cradled him gently.

Raf was such a sensitive little human, he had tried to be strong like Optimus and even Megatron. But his heart was breaking everyone his human family and his original Autobot guardian had been taken from him. He clutched at Optimus, his fingers gripping his armor. Optimus ran a finger down Raf's back, he tried to make the little sparkling calm down. It was not that easy, there were times when all three sparklings were found crying.

It was hard on all of them, Optimus himself still would find himself spilling energon tears at the great losses; that they endured on Earth. All because of Silas and MECH; he felt Megatron's servo snake around his waist then. Megatron had slowly become his pillar of strength; he looked up into Megatron's optics.

"Don't work yourself up; it's not good for you." Megatron ordered.

Optimus smirked then.

:::... Yes master...:::: Optimus sent through their bond.

Megatron felt passion hit his circuits at that, he growled.

:::... You are going to get it later, Optimus...::::

Optimus merely smiled more at that.

**(On the planet, watching as the warship left)**

A creature walked up, the same size as the Cybertronians; only he was of an organic species. He was hideous to look at, with the head and body of a lizard. He also had the deadly tail of a scorpion and talons for hands. He watched the warship leave, as several of his thugs creeped up. They were just as creepy as he was, they had the bodies of giant spiders and the chest and head of a man.

"We must prepare cages for Optimus Prime and Megatron and for those humans. However adding Optimus Prime and Megatron will be my greatest additions yet. I was able to put tracking tracers on Sideswipe without him even realizing it. Once our huge cages for the two leaders are complete, we shall go on the hunt to capture Optimus Prime and Megatron alive." he remarked in a sinister way.

"Very well, General Death..." the one spider creature said, as the General laughed suddenly, a laugh that would send chills down any normal human being's back.

(On the Nemesis)

Optimus and Megatron had retired to their quarters after, while the kids were getting to know the twins and Starscream's trine.

Starscream was pleased the human sparklings seemed to be getting along with his trine. Fowler even seemed to get along with them.

Miko had gone into her quarters to get something, when she did suddenly heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again...

"Miko..." a familiar voice called out.

Miko spun around and there stood Bulkhead; Miko had tears in her eyes then.

"Bulkhead...?" she whispered running toward him, but she run right through him. "What gives...?" she asked.

"I'm not alive Miko, well not in the physical sense." Bulkhead said shrugging.

Tears started to silently fall from her eyes then, as she just collapsed in front of Bulkhead.

"I miss you Bulk..." Miko said.

"I know and I miss you, but don't worry we'll be around to help you guys out." Bulkhead said.

"But you're a ghost..." she said.

"Yeah but ghosts can get around without being detected." Bulkhead said with a wink. "So I hear Optimus and Megatron are together, is that true?" Bulkhead asked her.

"Yeah, he is so different, Bulk; he is protective of Optimus. They are also having a baby robot together." Miko replied.

"A sparkling, wow that is cool." Bulkhead said with a smile. "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's Optimus." Bulkhead said.

"He was so sad and lost; when you guys were offlined." Miko replied with a sigh.

Silence...

"Yeah, it was not fun being offlined; the first thing I thought was I had failed everyone including you." Bulkhead mumbled.

"But you didn't fail me, you tried your best; and that's all you can do." Miko remarked.

Silence...

"You were the best guardian, Star is my guardian now; he's changed too." Miko stated.

"I'm glad, Optimus deserves to have his dream of a truce; he worked so hard for it." Bulkhead replied. "Miko, I have to go now; but make sure everyone keeps alert okay?" Bulkhead replied.

"Alright Bulk..." she said as she watched him disappear from sight.

Suddenly instead of Bulkhead, she was seeing Jack and Raf.

"Who were you talking too?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead..." Miko remarked.

Jack and Raf looked at each other, and frowned.

"Miko, Bulkhead is gone..." Jack whispered.

"I know but his spirit is hanging around, and he talked to me." she said.

"Maybe we should tell Optimus..." Jack said to Raf.

"Tell him what Miko is seeing ghosts?" asked Arcee.

Jack went to scream, until Miko put her hand over his mouth.

"I am going to take my hand away, don't scream like a little girl." Miko mumbled.

Arcee laughed slightly.

"Hey partner..." Arcee replied waving.

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked.

"We were sent back to help Optimus and the rest of you, from a new villain." Arcee explained, as Raf suddenly heard beeps, clicks and chirps; it was Bumblebee.

"Bee...!" Raf exclaimed as he ran up, but as with Miko he went right through Bumblebee.

Bee chirped and beeped, he wanted to hold his little friend too.

"I miss you so much, Bee..." Raf cried.

"Hey where's Ratchet spirit?" Jack asked.

"He went to see Optimus of course..." Arcee said with her hands on her hips. "Why...?" Arcee asked.

"Oh well see, he's with Megatron now; they are sparkmates." Jack explained, as Arcee laughed.

"So, he's probably going to walk in on something interesting; slag it that will be hysterical." Arcee replied.

**(Optimus and Megatron's quarters)**

Optimus and Megatron were on their sides' sparkmerging and close to overloading, when they received the biggest surprise of their lives.

"Is that all you two can manage, frag and here I thought I was going to get a real treat spying on you two." Ratchet remarked as his voice startled both Optimus and Megatron, and both fell off the berth.

"Oh that's attractive!" Ratchet mumbled.

"Ratchet...?" Optimus whispered.

"You were expecting someone else?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron snarled.

"You have slagging timing spirit!" Megatron grumbled. "Because Optimus shouldn't be startled and thrown about like that, he is with sparkling; and he also has had spark attacks." Megatron said helping Optimus up.

"I am glad you are so protective of him, Megatron." Ratchet said sitting on a chair and putting his pedes up.

"Why exactly are you here, medic?" Megatron asked.

"We were sent back to help you, according to Primus we can return if we help you. If we can save a life, we can come back with you and the others." Ratchet said. "Actually, there is a catch, we have before your sparkling is born to save a life." Ratchet replied, as he saw Megatron and Optimus trying to get up."Of course, it just may be you two from sparkmerging each other senseless!" Ratchet grumbled.

"You're no fun..." Optimus grumbled as a wrench went flying hitting Optimus in the helm. "How did you do that?" Optimus asked.

"You have your secrets and I have mine!" Ratchet mused as he too hoped they could perform a huge miracle before the dead line.

Optimus was pretty excited about the visit from Ratchet, it made things seem a little more positive to him. He had felt to blame for their deaths; even though Megatron had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault.

Optimus was supposed to go to the medical bay today, Knockout was planning on doing a full scrutinize of his chest and spark. Optimus hated going to the medical bay, of course it was not personal. He just hated it, even when Ratchet insisted on it.

He felt Megatron stir beside him, his clawed hand rested on Optimus' chest plates. Optimus could remember a time, when Megatron wanted nothing more than to rip his spark from his chest plates. Go figure, now they were lovers and sparkmates; it was funny how Primus worked in such strange ways.

**(Flashback starts)**

Optimus had his energon sword out, as he and Megatron battled once more. Megatron blocked each of Optimus' thrusts of his own sword. He abruptly felt Megatron's sword slice through his, Megatron had viciously sliced his sword off. He sent a crippling punch into his chest plates, and then into his face plates which knocked him off balance.

His energon spilled in a pool, he glanced up seeing Megatron poise for the killing blow. He waited for that blow, but it never came Starscream had interrupted him at the last minute. He was able to swing the battle in his favor, but had been depressed and sad at the idea Megatron was gone. He thought Megatron's spark had been extinguished, but thank the Allspark it hadn't been.

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus glanced at Megatron, he had loved the mech. It was funny they always had a love/hate relationship; and neither one of them could kill the other. Of course, now they knew why; they loved each other. He glanced up seeing Megatron turn over, and pin him to the berth.

"Hello Optimus…."

"Megatron, how did you recharge last night?" Optimus asked.

"Very well, but I think I would like something interesting…." Megatron started to say, until Optimus kissed him turning the tables on him.

Optimus was slowly turning the kiss into a fiery explosion of intense emotions; until they were jarred from that heated kiss by explosions.

"What the slag is going on?" Megatron growled.

He and Optimus got up and headed for the main deck, and they were quickly alerted to the fact they were under fire. Megatron snarled he did not like the fact; someone felt they could get the jump on him.

"Return fire…..!" Megatron ordered.

However, what Megatron didn't count on was the ship behind them pulling an unbelievable move; they sent wave after wave of sonic blasts that first disabled the ship's weapons. Then everyone onboard from human to Cybertronian, were left on the floor visibly shaken by the move.

Megatron checked on Optimus instantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yes just shaky a little." He replied, as Megatron helped him up.

"Is everyone else okay?"Megatron asked.

The humans and others were fine as well.

"Megatron, the ship is failing fast, we need to make repairs." Starscream replied.

"Very well, head for that planet." Megatron remarked.

Soundwave guided the ship to the deserted planet; they got out of the ship to check out the damage. The humans waited inside the ship, while the Bots and Cons went to review he damage.

Megatron and Optimus looked at the damage trying to figure out what type of weapon, could have done so much damage.

"Someone has it in for us, that's for sure." Knockout said.

"Yeah, but who and why…..?" Breakdown asked.

"I did it, and the reason is clear I want to add your leaders to my living trophy collection." A dangerous and deadly voice answered.

Megatron and Optimus looked over to where the voice came from, and there stood General Death. Megatron took a protective stance in front of his mate, he snarled as his fusion cannon warmed. Optimus unsheathed his energon blades without warning.

"I would rather not damage you two too badly, but I will have both of you as my living trophies of Cybertron's rulers and greatest warriors. You will be mine all mine." He remarked, as his spider warriors walked up.

"Warriors, engage!" Optimus and Megatron yelled together.

The general was not interested in the others; he just wanted the distraction to be able to immobilize Optimus and Megatron. He was right the leaders engaged him, he was right and they immediately came after him. He smirked, and then sent a wild set of electric pulses surging through both Megatron and Optimus. They fell to the ground shaking, while their weapons automatically shut down making them helpless and defenseless in front of the general.

"TAKE THEM BACK TO THE SHIP…!" he ordered, as several spider thugs put stasis cuffs on the two leaders; and then carried them to the general's ship. "We've got what we've came for so we shall take our leave for now." The general snarled, as they suddenly disappeared.

"What the slag are we going to do?" demanded Starscream.

"Get the ship repaired, and try to locate where they took Optimus and Megatron." Knockout said.

"Slag turd…" Starscream mumbled.

Everyone was concerned, especially with Optimus' condition of being with sparkling, and having had spark attacks. They were afraid all of them were.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**(General Death's ship)**

Optimus and Megatron were still in stasis, he general ran his talon over their metal bodies. He smiled to himself; he was pleased with catching these two. He opened Optimus' chest plates and looked at his spark.

"Amazing, these creatures are amazing, I am guessing they are mates. The way Megatron was so protective of Optimus, he looked closer at the extra spark near the main radiant larger one.

"Here's with sparkling, how interesting." The general said as he went to touch it.

However, Optimus' spark instinctively sent several painful shocks; toward the invading talon to protect Optimus and the sparkling.

"Well, would you look at that a booby trap….." the general said.

General Death didn't like surprises, so he pulled one of his own. He rushed in once more and sent his own pulse wave right through Optimus' spark making him online screaming in pain startling Megatron bringing him online as well.

"Next time, do not let your blasted spark hurt me, and then I won't have to hurt you." The general mumbled.

"You fool, he has a condition if you make him worse I will rip you apart and enjoy it." Megatron snarled.

"If I were you I would simmer down this is your new home; or exactly the planet we are too heading for will be your new home." The general replied, as he never realized he had picked up four silent and invisible stowaways Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee.

And they had no intentions of losing….

Megatron knelt by Optimus, opening his chest plates; and then checking on their sparkling. Optimus' spark responded to its other half, Megatron gently touched Optimus' spark.

"I'm here, Optimus…" Megatron replied, as Optimus onlined his optics staring into the concerned optics of his sparkmate.

"Megatron…." Optimus replied weakly.

"This fool has us prisoner, he added us as some idiotic trophy. He has us in a massive cage." Megatron explained, as he noticed the other species captured as well.

Megatron glanced at the one species in a cage, and he realized who it was. She was the last of her species; her species were guardians to others. She wore a white flowing dress like object; she was purple with green and orange hair.

Optimus glanced up at Megatron, he winced sharply. Megatron glanced back down at his mate, whose intakes cycled sharply.

"What's wrong, Optimus?"

"…..My spark hurts…"

Megatron snarled, glancing up at the alien hunter.

"You cretin, if he becomes sick I will tear you apart!" Megatron roared.

The hunter walked toward the cage, he glanced at Optimus and nodded.

"I have medication and specialists for every species I take as trophies." He remarked.

Optimus turned toward Megatron, who held him tightly. Megatron thought briefly, if he could use his fusion cannon on the cage.

General Death laughed, as if reading his mind.

"The cages cannot be destroyed by your weapons." He replied.

"You will be begging for mercy, before I am finished with you maggot!" Megatron growled.

The general snorted with laughter, as if Megatron's words meant nothing to him.

"Laugh it up, you put species in cages; tell me how you would like it if YOU were locked up and your freedom taken from you." Optimus snapped.

Megatron pulled Optimus up into his servos, he knew they had to get out of this mess and soon.

**(The corner of the room four warriors plan their attack)**

Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet watched and plotted their plans for freeing Optimus and Megatron along with the others that were trapped.

"How are we doing this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Primus said once we start our plan in motion, we will be solid enough to handle the situation." Arcee said.

"I'll give you your cover, Autobots." A female voice offered as the four Autobots turned to see Airachnaid.

"Airachnaid….." Arcee replied.

"Go Arcee, save them; if I survive this who knows maybe we can start something." She said, as she pulled the blue femme into her arms.

Airachnaid gave Arcee a blistering kiss, scorching the femme's body.

"That should hold you until later on…." Airachnaid said.

Silence….

Arcee was completely taken off guard by the spider Con's actions. She watched as Airachnaid told the others what to do, while she held off the spider creatures.

The four Autobots went into action, they went after General Death. The General was taking care of feeding his live trophies, he was alerted to something or someone behind him. He spun around, only to get a fistful of Bulkhead.

"Now, we're only going to ask this once, we want the keys to unlock all the prisoners you have here. Trust me, I won't have any problem taking you out, you make me sick with what you've done to all these species taking them away from their own worlds just for your enjoyment." Arcee snarled as Bumblebee clicked and beeped taking the keys from the General.

"You don't understand, I protect them from the dangerous elements of the outside world." General Death explained.

"No, you steal their freedom…" snapped Bulkhead.

Ratchet released everyone, and checked on Optimus and Megatron. Ratchet checked Optimus' chest and he saw that the sparkling was unharmed.

Megatron saw a glimpse of movement in another cell, he walked over and found to his horror; the General had kidnapped the President of the United States from Earth. Megatron gently picked up the President and gently held onto him.

"…..Y…..You saved me, I…..I owe you aliens my life; I will revoke the order on Cybertronians. You may come back to Earth and call it your home." He said as Optimus walked up hearing his words as well.

"You mean it?" Optimus asked.

The president glanced up.

"Yes, you tried to save our world both you and the Cons, we will allow you to make it your home as well." He president said.

"Thank you, sir; that means the world to us." Optimus said as he nodded.

**(Several hours later)**

They had sent all the captured species back to their own worlds, and Megatron, Optimus and the other four Autobots were back on the Nemesis.

Miko, Jack and Raf were in tears, they had their bots back. Starscream felt slightly hurt, he liked Miko but understood her wanting to be with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead smiled, and then walked toward Starscream.

"We can be both her guardians…." Bulkhead replied extending his servo to the seeker.

Starscream accepted, with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe it, all of them were friends now. Raf and Bumblebee just hugged for the longest time, tears of joy ran down the little boy's face. He at least had one part of his family back; he tightened his hold on the Autobot scout.

"I love you, Bee!" Raf cried as Bumblebee clicked and chirped in happiness.

Jack and Arcee were also happy to be together once more, even though Arcee tried to be tough, she couldn't fool her partner.

"Welcome back partner…." Jack whispered.

"It's good to be back…." Arcee said, as she was suddenly tackled by Airachnaid.

"There's my femme…" Airachnaid replied. "Trust me when I say you will appreciative of my extra legs, my little blue Autobot."

Airachnaid glanced at Jack then.

"You don't mind if I borrow Arcee for a little while, do you Jack?" she asked.

"I guess not, she is back that's all that matters." Jack said as Airachnaid smiled.

"Don't worry the rooms on the ship are soundproof, you can scream for me as loud as you can. I will find all your little pleasure spots, Arcee; tell me my little blue femme. Do you like pain with your pleasure?" Airachnaid asked, as they disappeared into a room.

"That was kind of hot….." Skywarp remarked.

"I would love to see them in action…." Thundercracker mused.

"I am sure you would, Thundercracker…." Starscream mumbled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made rude sounds, and then burst into loud snorts of laughter; until Ratchet hurled wrenches at them.

"Hey….." Sideswipe mumbled.

"WATCH THE PAINT!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"You will watch your jokes around the younglings." snapped Ratchet.

Jack cackled slightly, Ratchet glanced down at the human.

"What is so funny?" Ratchet asked.

"I know, I know!" Miko exclaimed, as she raised her hand.

"Oh put that hand down infernal youngling…." Ratchet mumbled.

"Doc bot, it's good to have you back too." The three kids replied.

He smiled.

"It's good to be back." Ratchet said as Optimus clutched his chest plates and collapsed.

"OPTIMUS….!" Megatron yelled as he rushed to his mate's side.

Ratchet and Knockout reached him first.

"It's the sparkling, it's coming sooner all the excitement and stress Optimus was under; its causing the sparkling to be born sooner." Ratchet answered.

"Help me get him into the medical bay…" Knockout ordered.

Everyone was completely worried now for Optimus, they had no idea what would happen to him or the sparkling.

Megatron paced the floor of the warship; it was many Earth hours since Knockout and Ratchet had taken Optimus in. Megatron wanted to go into the medical bay, and once more Ratchet threatened to turn Megatron into a toaster or another small electrical device. Megatron wisely moved away from the medical door, but snarled to himself in the process.

"Miserable medic….." he muttered.

The others smirked at his little tantrum, but he was worried about his mate and their sparkling. So, they all understood his reasons behind it.

The president was talking to Agent Fowler and the kids, and he assured them the Autobots and the Decepticons would be given all access now and would be welcomed.

"I am sorry about your family, kids." He said.

"If Silas and MECH had been arrested like I wanted the government to do and act on this that terrorist group, we might have been able to save a lot of lives that day." Fowler remarked.

"I am sorry Agent Fowler, perhaps the government did make mistakes costly mistakes." The president remarked.

"Clearly….." Fowler retorted walking away.

The president sighed, he had a lot of people he had to make this up to starting with Fowler, those kids, the Autobots and Decepticons. He just prayed he wasn't too late to make amends for the terrible crimes committed against them.

**(27 hours later)**

Ratchet came out smiling, that was a relief to everyone.

"Optimus and the Sparkling are doing very well." Ratchet said as Megatron hurried past him. "Yes, go right in; you afthead." Ratchet mumbled.

Everyone came in seeing Optimus holding his and Megatron's sparkling. It was a little femme, she had mixed coloring. She was gray with red and blue in her as well. She bounced on her aft sucking on Optimus' finger and chirping as she did.

Miko, Jack and Raf were brought up closer by Megatron.

"She's so cute!" Raf exclaimed.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" asked Miko.

"StarDreamer…." Megatron replied, as Optimus lit up.

"Yes, I like it." Optimus replied.

"Do you like your name, little one?" Megatron asked.

StarDreamer clicked and chirped, and then suddenly she rattled off a string of Cybertronian cusswords shocking everyone. She giggled, thinking it was such a feat that she had done.

"We don't cuss, little one."

"Well at least not around the adults anyway." Miko said with a snicker.

"MIKO….." Optimus and Megatron exclaimed.

"What, what did I say?" she asked.

Suddenly before anyone could answer Arcee and Airachnaid came in, Arcee trying to do her best to straighten her armor.

"So, you finally decided to join us, I see." Breakdown replied.

They laughed.

"What a cutie?" Arcee replied making a fuss over the sparkling. "What's her name?"

"StarDreamer….." Optimus stated.

"Beautiful name….." Airachnaid replied.

Airachnaid was trying to put one of her legs around Arcee; while the sparkling cooed and giggled letting a string of Cybertronian cuss words out once more shocking the two femmes.

"Oh slag….." Arcee automatically said.

Megatron merely glared at the femme, and grumbled something about goofy femmes. Airachnaid spun a little web and held it over StarDreamer; the little sparkling squealed and held on giggling.

"She's so cool!" the three children exclaimed.

Everything seemed to be working out so perfectly, the Bots and Cons got to live on Earth once more in harmony. They made another base of Operations, one huge base for all of them. The kids lived there with them of course.

Ratchet and Knockout became an item later on, Arcee and Airachnaid were together of course, Starscream stayed with his trine; Breakdown and Bulkhead became more than just friends. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were always together, and then the strangest couple of all was Bumblebee and Soundwave. Miko and Jack became an item and Raf he found a close friend in StarDreamer the two were inseparable.

Things finally were looking up for the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Optimus found himself gazing up at the night sky; he sighed and thanked Primus for all the blessings in his life. Once more things were so wonderful, he couldn't have asked for a better ending to what had happened. He was truly blessed and thankful at the same time.

Ooooooooooo

Author note: So there you have it, let me know what you think of the remake there were bits and pieces I added. So let me know what you think k? This concludes the story please check out This can't be happening and also Transformers reluctant father thanks guys…


End file.
